total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapa Phooey!
Plot Cast Song O-O-O SONG TIME "Condor" SONG TIME O-O-O (To the beat and rhythm of "Condor" … duh. The six teens bob to the strum of the beat. Natheniel grabs onto Lightning's collar from the back and sits on his back. Mel winks at Scott. Scott ignores. Courtney and Beth shake hands) Lightning: I'm tall! Courtney: I'm tan. Nathaniel: I'm young. Mel: I'm gorgeous! Courtney: (everyone begins climbing) We're coming to bring back your loved ones. Losing a love, I KNOW! (Courtney kicks Mel as she's climbing and smashes one of her eggs) Lemme tell you, pain THRRIIIIVES. Mel: Shut up! Attack, cause, I can bite you back! (Mel kicks Courtney too. Courtney leans down so her leg kicks her mask. It doesn't phase her) Beth: (Climbs below Courtney) We don't care what she thinks, cause, we know what she lacks! Courtney: (nods and turns to Mel) So shut up, Mel! You won't make the final FIVE! (Courtney kicks again. Mel has another smashed egg. Only one, now) (The continue climbing. Mel starts tightening her strap on her egg to keep it from falling out. Courtney climbs past. Beth follows. Scott is now climbing alongside Lightning and Nathaniel) Scott: (tries getting their sympathy) Whhhhhyyyyyyyy ohhh wwhhhyyyyyyy. Would you ditch me for Courtney?! Ditch me for Courtney? IIIIIII do not staaannd a chance. When I'm left alone, I'm weeping. (Lightning raises an eyebrow. Nathaniel feels sad for Scott) Lightning: (does buy it) Niiiceee trrrrryyy. oh niiceee ttrryyy! But we're not sha-friends and.. you can't get in our heads AGAAIIIN!! (Scott growls and kicks some rocks down. Lightning dodges them, but one of Nathaniel's eggs gets smashed) (Scott keeps climbing. Courtney is ahead of him. Beth is directly below Courtney and Scott. Mel is still at the bottom. Lightning and Nathaniel are above her. Scott catches up to Courtney) Courtney: (to Scott) I'm the leader, so don't think of pecking on me!… (Scott glares) Cause I'll kick your butt, like a C.I.T.! Scott: Ahhh. Go eat dirt! Mess with me, hun, and you're in a world of huuuuurt. (Scott reaches up and swipes one of Courtney's eggs. He smashes it against the rock. Courtney gasps. Scott takes this time to climb past her) Courtney: NO! (she stomps a rock in anger) … oops. (The rock falls and causes Beth to fall too) AUGH! (Beth falls all the way down to Mel before grabbing onto a rock) (Mel and Beth. Mel crawls over to where Beth is. Mel sneers down at her. Scott is nearing the top. Lightning and Nathaniel have caught up to Courtney. Courtney keeps staring down at Mel and Beth) Beth: Meeeellll, you're a jerk and creep. But please don't be a raging fire! Please don't knock me off this spire! Mel: YYYYyoooouuu've been a pain so long! I know it's wrong, but we end this song… and your game, SO LONG! (Mel prepares to stamp on Beth's hands, to cause her to fall) Scott: (reaches the top of the condor nest. The Condor sees the eggs Scott brings and smiles. Scott puts them down in the nest. Scott smells so awful, the Condor thinks he's just another animal) YES! Thanks my sweet condor! (Courtney, Lightning place an egg in the nest too. Nathaniel is with Lightning too) Nathaniel, Lightning, Scott, Courtney: NOW WE ARE IN THE FINAL FIIIIIIIIVE! END OF SONG Category:TDWTDO Episodes